


Willa X Bucky

by Willizaqueens12



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies), zombies 2 ( disney movies )
Genre: F/M
Language: Afrikaans
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willizaqueens12/pseuds/Willizaqueens12
Summary: What if it was bucky lost in the forest and not addison
Relationships: Billa - Relationship, Bucky Buchanan/Willa Lykensen, Willa x Bucky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Willa X Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my billa shippers out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+billa+shippers+out+there).



Bucky pov

After crashing into the forbidden forest I jumped out of the bus and i have no idea why or where i am going or even am 

When i was walking i heard noises and i saw something run past it was a blur and i think this is so stupid

Hey you know i saw you right think you are slick but please i called out 

And started to walk again but i heard a howl and turned around, and saw a werewolf she is pretty and fierce but she heard someone coming and ran it was the others

Guys we are not alone we are surrounded by ..... werewolves announced addison 

Causing everyone to gasp and take out their phones 

I AM LIKE NO ONE IS GOING TO BELIEVE THIS AT ALL WELL I DO SINCE I SAW BUT I CAN'T TELL YES I KNOW I SOUND DIFFERENT BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUT THE WEREWOLVES IN DANGER BECAUSE OF HER.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the first chapter of this


End file.
